<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limerence by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006913">Limerence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades'>jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversaries, Blackmail, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, In a way, M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, kids being kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd always worked well together.</p><p>They'd always been there for each other through thick and thin.</p><p>Nothing could come between them.</p><p>(A request by my lovely friend Ghost! 5 fics, 5k in total!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sentiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny had been working on it for weeks, putting every ounce of his focus into getting the picture <em>just right</em>. Every detail had to be perfect, every stroke smooth, every color blending perfectly. It had to be absolutely, completely <em>perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Time he didn’t spend on the painting was spent studying the view outside his window, eyeing the trees and the snow and the sunshine, the rainbows after rain and the dew glinting off the grass the dirt below his window turned into further down the path. His home was, by all means, horrendous; but if he focused solely on the colors, the wear and tear he could appreciate, the holes and the cracks and the chill of winter, he would find his inspiration to continue or die trying.</p><p> </p><p>When he lost inspiration to continue, or he second guessed his own work, or he needed to buy new paint and pens and brushes, he would take out his sketchbook, step back from the easel and put effort into something else until his willingness to paint streaks of red on the speckled glistening snow, the flow of clothing and sparks in eyes came back to him and encouraged him to carry on with his work until it was what it needed to be - <em>perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>What no one but Karen was privy to was the sight of him painting this masterpiece; his tongue poking out of the corner of his lips, his wide multicolored eyes watching tutorials to ensure he got it <em>just right</em> as his fingers gently tugged or simply held onto the bright green stitched up fabric of the hat on his head.</p><p> </p><p>He never let the hat go from the day he got it. It started with sneaking it off Kyle’s desk when he was distracted, excusing his actions as, “It’s cold out, Ky! You don’t want me to freeze, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle had rolled his eyes, waved him off and let him keep it. He never got it back. Kenny wore it <em>everywhere</em>, but as of late, he’d been more sneaky about it. He snuck about, taking pictures and splurging on new paints and nervously tugging at green fabric if he thought he’d been spotted.</p><p> </p><p>He’d only actually been spotted once, by none other than Eric Cartman, who took one look at the lime green covering blond locks and outright <em>laughed</em> before he snatched the fabric off Kenny’s head, grinned at the someone shorter man who scowled up at him, pink spreading across freckled cheeks as he had to fucking <em>jump</em> to try and get it back.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny scowled and his voice raised despite the flush and Eric did little more than laugh in his face as he held it above his head. That only ignited Kenny’s anger further, and this childish game of keep away ensued until Eric snorted, stated, “I think I need your help, Kinny,” and Kenny halted in his attempts, squinting at his ex-friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you need my help?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re immortal. Why else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, dude, gimme the hat back! You’re such a fucking asshole, what makes you think I’d help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Khal would be interested in knowing your secret then!”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Kenny ceased attempts, pink flooding his cheeks again as he glared at Eric, the other smirking right back down at him. His secret? <em>What</em> secret? He had quite a few he could name off the top of his head but lately, they were all simply harmless little things that wouldn’t hurt a damn soul. What did Eric <em>have</em> over him?</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were running in circles, an utter train wreck in his head until he asked, “What secret?” and Eric looked all the more pleased. “Uh-uh-uh! It’s a yes or a no, Kinny.” Kenny bit his lip, tense and frustrated and <em>worried</em> about his work. Would he get it done in time if he had to help Eric? Would his love even <em>appreciate</em> such a grand gesture? He could call it grand, he supposed. It was no expensive dinner at a fancy restaurant while wearing suits and ties, but paints didn’t come <em>cheap</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts that halted when the sound of tearing fabric reached his ears and he realized Eric was picking at the old worn thing. “Okay! Okay...” Kenny sighed. still visibly irritated as he held a hand up. “<em>If</em> I get the hat back. And you <em>don’t</em> tell Ky.” Eric seemed satisfied as he dropped the hat in Kenny’s hands, gleeful as he stated, “Meet me back here tonight,” before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny cradled the slightly ripped fabric to his chest and ran home.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of his free time from there went into helping Eric with some stupid get-rich-quick scheme, sleep lost in his attempts to finish the painting. He tried his hardest, that’s what counted, right? He shouldn’t feel bad because <em>Eric</em> ruined his gift!</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t stop him from the weight of this failure pressing down on him as he walked up to Kyle after school, reached hands out to grab loose handfuls of his shirt and draw him in. Kyle went easy, a fond little smile on his lips as he pulled him into a hug, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Hey, Ken,” He breathed against his hair. Kenny didn’t answer, squeezing that little bit tighter for a moment before he separated from him after a moment when Eric called his name.</p><p> </p><p>“You made plans with <em>him</em>?” Kyle questioned, the corner of his lips curling downward at the sight of Eric. The unhappy look became a scowl as Eric turned his own glare to Kenny when the blond refused to follow. “Dude, gimme a break!” Kenny groaned and Eric scoffed. “You really want Khal to know your secret?”</p><p> </p><p>To that, Kenny groaned <em>louder</em> and glared back at him. “Fuck off! Do whatever you fucking want, it’s already too late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late to tell Khal you’re gay for him?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence reigned for a few minutes before Kyle snorted out a laugh and Kenny raised an eyebrow. “You… Thought my secret was that I’m <em>gay</em> for Ky?” He asked, well aware of their friends’ eyes on the two. “What else would it be?” Eric asked, irritated, impatient. A loud, disbelieving noise left him as Kenny released Kyle, stepped back simply to have that extra space to press his lips to his boyfriends’. “I’m sorry I didn’t finish your present.” Kyle furrowed his brows, hands gentle against Kenny’s cheeks. “Ken, it’s okay, don’t apologize… Can I see it? Or do you want to finish it first?”</p><p> </p><p>In response, Kenny moved, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I took a picture to show you ‘cause it’s back home, and it’s <em>not</em> done, but…”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle got to lay eyes on the prettiest painting he’d ever seen. The elven king and his gorgeous princess, fingers twined. Blood from unseen fights stained their clothes the wind pushed at, smiles on both their faces as they gazed at each other, nothing but love to be seen in the wake of such success.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle pulled Kenny into a kiss once the blond had returned his phone to his pocket, nervously asked if Kyle liked it. He was sure the kiss said all he had to; he could feel Kenny smiling against him. The kiss was only broken when Kyle’s proximity knocked the green hat off Kenny’s head, giggles breaking them apart. “Why do you even wear that now? You have a coat,” Kyle murmured, and Kenny <em>beamed</em> at his boyfriend as he returned the hat to his head. “Because I’m <em>sentimental</em>, Ky!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She worked best in such situations, she truly did. Being lost in the woods was<em> nothing</em> for her and her companion. Perhaps less so for her, acclimated to the chill of winter and the echoing sounds of the forest for <em>years</em> of living in that <em>hell</em> of a place she called home. He, who grew up in a castle and her, who damn near grew up outside. She took more pride in her sister growing up healthy as to be expected than she did herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Events unforeseen by others left her and her companion stranded among the woodlands, however, a great distance from the caverns or Kupa Keep. A great distance from their friends or civilization to help them along on their way to go <em>home</em>. God knew what the grand wizard was getting up to in his spare time <em>without</em> the Princess and the King getting in his way. One of them was clearly far more worried than the other, however. She knew her family was safe, she wasn’t wholly <em>worried</em>. He was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was fretting and fussing, worrying what kind of havoc the wizard would bring down upon the kingdom, but then he turned and found her crouched down beside him, her long pink dress brushing the snow under their feet as her bare hands ran along the snow next to her untainted by prints or dirt. He watched her with furrowed brows, frustrated threats and complaints caught on the tip of his tongue. He still spat out, “Are you ready to <em>go</em> yet, Kenneth?” as she cupped snow in her palms, shaped it with gentle fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other looked up at him, grinned toothily as she held up the little ball of cat eared snow for him to gaze at. “Why yes, my <em>lord</em>, I think I’m quite ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The redhead’s brows furrowed, staring down the princess as they stood side by side in woodlands. They used to be such close friends, spending damn near every waking moment together. Morning rituals, breakfast, school, the walks to and from; sitting side by side every chance they got. He would roll his eyes and smile when she made jokes, and she would listen with rapt attention and a grin when he went off on his tangents. He had <em>very</em> strong feelings for quite a number of things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved him for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One final adventure.” He whispered, lifting a hand and watched her drop the snow cat she’d crafted in favor of twining her fingers with his, her lilac eyes wide. “Just one, my princess, and we’ll be through.” She almost seemed… Saddened by this, stepping closer at his side as they started walking through the snow. They had a long trek ahead of them to return home and if they wanted to get there <em>sooner</em>, it was time to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want this to be the end.” She admitted, turning her gaze away from the elven king as they moved. “I… I don’t want this to be the last of <em>us</em>, my liege.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” He gently reminded her, paused to look at the gorgeous princess and offer her the smallest, most genuine smile he could. “You know my name, my love. If you do not wish this to be the last of us, then for certain, it won’t be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A breathy laugh left her lips and with a gentle squeeze to his hand, a fond look she only ever graced <em>him</em> with, they were off again, both sets of boots crunching in the snow. “I remember,” she began softly, felt his eyes on her - only ever on her as of late, as they put one foot after the other, dragging them through chilly woodlands, “you and I, my dear… Oh, the fit your dear mother threw to see us in the same bed that one morning…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His laugh was her response, had her smiling down at her feet and watching her breath puff out in front of her as he added in, “It was so cold, everything iced over and frost sticking to my window. My blankets weren’t enough, and you.. Awoke in the night, asked to stay by my side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like the cold,” she confided, side brushing his as she walked as close as she knew she could without tripping him up. “Will you keep me warm, Kyle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, turning to her simply to cup her reddened, freckled cheeks in his hands, thumbs brushing the skin with such love and care as he pressed their foreheads together, leaned close to breathe against her lips, “Always, Kenny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, that’s so fucking gay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both turned, the two children flustered in being caught in their moment of affection. Who cares if it was in character or not? Kyle glared at Eric, Stan and the rest for interrupting them, but Kenny burst into giggles against him, her arms moving to wrap around him and keep him close. They’d have to get home soon, lest their parents throw fits at the lack of their children present for dinner. All’s well that ends well, she supposed as she stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Kyle’s cheek. “Race you home, Ky?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His wide eyes met her, but then he was grinning too. “You’re on, Ken.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once. Kyle had asked them to join him<em> once</em> and Kenny had made such a habit out of it. Kyle lied to his parents, saying he’d stay at Kenny’s and Kenny had quite easily bribed their brother to let them off the hook for the younger staying out so late into the night. Kevin had taken one look at Kenny’s puppy dog expression and the way Kyle held onto their hand and waved them off with a fond smile and a hand ruffling their hair. “Be safe.” Kevin reminded them, and off the boys went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle held Kenny’s hand the whole way there, whispered jokes and sentences that had nothing to truly do with anything but fill the air between them as they ducked behind trees and houses and fences, snuck their way down to Stark’s Pond as the light of the day dimmed around the boys. When they’d arrived, it was dim, the sunset just beyond the trees gorgeous and reflected against the undisturbed water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” He heard them breathe, Kyle slowly turning his head to look over at Kenny, to watch the blond stare at the reflection, then the sky with wide eyes. They looked… In <em>awe</em> of the colors painting the sky into anything better than Kenny ever could. They were so full of wonder, and eventually, their eyes drew back to Kyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stared for a long moment, blue and green meeting. The world grew darker around them, but they didn’t look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle slowly drew his pretty green eyes to the darkening sunset above them, the fading of color, but Kenny didn’t look away from Kyle, their heart thumping in their chest. Kenny’s gaze drew up to the clear sky, watching bright colors of pinks, oranges and purples fading into the black of space and the twinkling stars above them forming constellations with ancient stories to match wonderful depictions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny didn’t look away from the fading light and stars above when fingers found theirs, and they spent so long sitting there, observing the world quieting down and drifting into peaceful sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That left them. That left Kyle and Kenny sitting so close their thighs touched, fingers twined between them, holding tightly to each other. When Kenny <em>did </em>look down, they saw Kyle holding Kenny’s hand tight on his own lap, thumb gently rubbing the back of Kenny’s hand. It was so gentle, so sweet, a little gesture of soft affection that made Kenny smile. They figured it justified their urge to lift Kyle’s hand and press a kiss to his fingers, an urge they gave into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teen looked a bit startled by the sudden affection, but he squeezed Kenny’s hand, letting them keep his hand against their chest from there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even as the darkness fell and bathed the world in moonlight, they didn’t let go of each other’s hands. Even as it got dark and cold, as a howl echoed from the woods, as Kenny sleepily breathed something about Kevin worrying, they stayed there, holding hands and watching the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had no idea when either of them dozed, but when their blue eyes fluttered open after a little while, they both felt and saw the warm weight on their chest. Kyle’s red hair was untamable as always, and Kenny slowly found himself lifting a hand to brush gentle fingers through his hair. They felt more at peace than they had in ages, and like many other times that week, it was hard to push down that urge to hold him, to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ky,” they breathed, arm winding around him. Kyle didn't move, breathing slow against Kenny, who gave him a gentle little shake. “Ky, buddy, the dirt ain't a good place to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a couple minutes to wake Kyle up, both of them quite bleary eyed in the darkness. “Ken?” Kyle sounded groggy, displeased in being woken up. They could understand that, it was late and Kyle looked so tired and… so cute. Their cheeks went pink as the two slowly sat up together, hands automatically twining together as the boys situated themselves. Their eyes locked for a solid moment before they were looking up to the twinkling stars above them, an endless universe of constellations and planets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a couple minutes. They didn't do much more than hold hands while Kenny pointed out the few constellations they knew by heart, listening to Kyle ramble out stories about said constellations after. Kenny knew the patterns and Kyle knew the stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They'd always worked well together. They'd always been there for each other through thick and thin. What Kenny didn't know was how forest green eyes would linger on them when they spent time together, unspoken attempts to stay close to them as they spent time together, the way Stan would shake his head and sigh at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But maybe they <em>did</em> have an idea, knew they needed to follow through as they turned their head to Kyle, lips parted to ask a question they never had the chance to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle’s lips were soft, and as much as they loved his voice, to hear him get passionate about things, or to sing so softly to Kenny. They quickly decided they liked this kind of silence best however, where he had them melting in his hands with such a simple little kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Kyle pulled back, all they could do was <em>smile</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every picture has a story. Every single Polaroid on their walls has a story to match it. From Kyle in tears and holding his diploma and Kenny grinning behind his shoulder to Kenny in tears and holding a little lab puppy in his lap while Kyle held <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each Polaroid has a story to it. Some had a wilder or longer story than others, something more in depth than a heat of the moment shot to save a memory. The longer stories were just as important to Kenny as the shorter ones. Sometimes they couldn't get him up even <em>shut up</em> for five minutes about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They meant the world to him. Every last one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was some intensely important ritual for Kenny, to kneel in their bed and observe the barren spots, to decide what went where and <em>why</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His desk could be quite the mess most days. A mess of film, drawing paper and charcoal, markers and paints, but his wall he’d claimed for his many polaroids throughout the years in their little, shared apartment? There was a method to his madness. He did the things he did for a <em>reason</em>. Each picture had a place, a story connecting it to the rest. Kenneth’s entire <em>history</em> was painted across these walls in the form of picture after picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, Kyle would sit on the couch, gazing at the wall in awe in the early hours of the morning, always so amazed by what Ken had been through, what he overcame, where he was <em>now</em>. He rose highest above the rest and best of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle had to stop and think about that sometimes. Kenny never knew, never paid much attention to that and if he did, it was to shit talk <em>himself</em> about it, to make stupid jokes over and over. Kyle was rather exasperated by it most of the time, demanding silence from the talkative blond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things really seemed to get rolling when they left South Park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny drove first - it was his truck after all. He drove late into the night, he stopped for snacks and bathroom breaks when Kyle asked, but he drove late into the night, drove til early morning and let Kyle take over when the redhead woke up, fussing over the clearly exhausted blond. Kenny was thankful for every moment he got to spend Kyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ken awoke and got into the glove compartment for a music disc, there was a new polaroid within. Kyle pretended to not notice how Kenny kept it in his lap the whole drive, a picture of the sleeping blond with his head resting against Kyle’s shoulder, surprisingly peaceful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More pictures went in the suitcase Kenny brought with him for their safety, especially when they stopped for the night at a motel. Pictures of the moonlight shining through the motel window, Kyle lounged in bed watching some grayscale show on the shitty old TV, their fingers twined together when Kyle reached over and grabbed Kenny’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was kind of funny to Kyle, how the longer they stayed at motels, the more Kenny would stay up late staring out the window at the stars, sleeping a number of times when Kyle demanded to be the driver. Kenny tried to protest Kyle’s constant place as the driver, but Kyle had rested soft hands against his cheeks, ran thumbs gently under his eyes following dark circles while he breathed, “Please get the rest you need, Ken…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could Kenny protest?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Kenny may have slept more than he drove, but that was okay. Kyle encouraged it, told him it’d be okay if he just… snoozed for a while, let the redhead drive his old ass truck while Kenny caught up on sleep he lost time and time again. Kyle was more responsible about it, about not driving so late into the night like Kenny would. Road trips were fun when done right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was wanderlust they both had from a young age, this intense urge to leave South Park and spend the rest of their days traveling <em>together</em> until they died or went home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They still texted and called friends and family throughout their trip, sent back stories and pictures from their adventures through the country.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, they were both dragging themselves along, and it happened as they stood in a museum, looking tiredly at some artwork they couldn’t care less about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny turned to Kyle to find the redhead already staring at him. Kenny uttered, “I miss my easel,” and Kyle responded with, “I miss my books.” Kenny took his hand then, led him out of the museum and right back to the truck, released him by the passenger side and walked around to the drivers. “What are we doing?” Kyle asked as they got into the truck, as Kenny started it up. “Going home.” The blond responded simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They already had their things from the motel in the back, having packed earlier in the morning before they set off. The thing was, they started the day with high hopes and expectations for the day. It wasn’t very far into the afternoon when they changed their minds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They set off from there. Kenny refused to swap places and despite worry, Kyle fell asleep curled up in the passenger seat. When he woke up, he found Kenny still going, still staring out at the road ahead with wide eyes and a tired frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only agreed to swap when Kyle noticed him almost fall asleep at the wheel, scaring both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived back home to their apartment, they made plans to tell friends and family the next day - they were both due for some good sleep. Kenny uttered something about staying up a little later, and Kyle went straight to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the redhead awoke, he found Kenny curled up on the couch so many new polaroids added to the wall, damn near filling the space. He saw the final polaroid in Kenny’s hands he hadn’t put up yet, one spot left by the window for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle gently pulled the picture from Kenny’s hands, spreading the glue and pressing it into its rightful place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been through so many adventures together. From the chaos of childhood to the… chaos of adulthood. It was always chaotic, it was always messy. Nothing could ever truly go as planned and like anyone else, they weren’t immune to fights and disagreements and the frustrations of adulthood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From Kyle taking his anger out in a much louder, frustrated way than Kenny, to Kenny taking overnight shifts at work without telling Kyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any wrong move could start something between the men, especially when tensions were high from something such as work or general bad days. Not everyone in their hometown was understanding, both of their status and their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny still took pictures as they grew older and older, eventually polaroids covered more walls of their little apartment. When they saved enough and moved into an actual /<em>home</em>/, Kyle made sure Kenny had a designated room for his art and photography. Kyle’s the one that took the picture of Kenny in that state, with a big smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks from baby blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d dealt with so much together. From petty fights and explosive screaming matches, to making up either with date nights or sex, whatever seemed to work. They grew older, they changed, they learned new ways to handle these things both in the form of ignoring the problem until it went away, and sitting together in tired silence until they uttered their feelings aloud and aired it out between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny worked better on the physicality side. Kyle knew he had a hard time admitting how he felt out loud, but every day he held onto Kyle and admitted he was sad or scared was a step in the right direction, progress on something they’d have to keep working on time and time again until bad habits were replaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a lot of time to work their ways through fights, to figure out what would work better than distractions and buttering each other up and silent apologies. It took /<em>years</em>/ to get their footing and know when it was time to admit they were wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day when a fight was starting and instead of screaming, they quietly and calmly talked over it, they knew they’d succeeded. In what, they couldn’t quite name aloud. Life together? Love? Not wanting to rip each other’s throats out every time they disagreed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nicer, they supposed. Frustrations of growing up and facing obstacles together finally faded out. Too many times it felt like they were on opposite sides during their battles, and it truly felt nice the day they knew they were on the same page, same sentence, same /<em>letter</em>/.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This didn’t mean they didn’t have problems - simply that they communicated better, they handled issues better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their most recent fight had been over Kenny’s late shifts and constant use of his camera, taking pictures and videos of almost everything. Their biggest issue had been when Kyle accidentally dropped it in his attempts to take a picture of Kenny helping the other with paperwork, feeling that inane urge to defend himself as Kenny panicked over the device that eventually resulted in the blond telling Kyle that Kenny would stay on the couch by his polaroids for a few days. He didn’t want to leave, refused to relinquish the place they /<em>both</em>/ called home for anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was rough and more than that, it was stupid in the longrun. It was not going to be the thing that broke them - not a chance, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard as Kyle slept on the large cold bed by himself while Kenny dealt with the chill of the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter was ever so unforgiving, and Kyle wasn’t sure how to feel to see how forgiving Kenny was; to return from home and find a polaroid of a heart drawn in the snow on top of his laptop and Ken napping on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the blond woke up, his favorite blanket that once was Kyle’s was covering him. In fact, Kyle himself was crouched beside the couch, a little smile on his lips that didn’t falter when Kenny woke up. “Dinner’s ready,” The redhead whispered. He helped Kenny up and instead of arguing or fussing about stupid things, Kenny softly announced plans to pack his camera away. <br/>Almost two entire walls were covered in polaroids and paintings; he’d done what he needed. He had an entire wall to commemorate and remember their history and hardships that brought them there, brought them to what most certainly was not an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A continuation? A sort of beginning depending on how you thought about it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Kenny packed the camera away in a box with his age old Mysterion costume he stashed in the closet, Kyle asked for one last picture. One last polaroid to the walls before the old camera was officially retired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny let Kyle decide when to take the picture, earning quite the supply of kisses and tight hugs for his sweet, generous nature. He was a good man. They both had quite the list of flaws, but they were good people. Kyle liked to remember that sometimes, especially when things got bad. He’d told Kenny he didn’t have to retire the camera - he knows how much the blond loves his polaroids and adding picture after picture, but Kenny had linked hands with him and for the first time in months, Kyle saw Kenny’s designated work room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paintings of them, animals and their families littered the walls but those were few in number compared to the thousands of polaroids. Moments Kenny considered special, absolutely perfect memories preserved forever in a little picture to keep around and smile at when they saw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle chose a lazy Saturday afternoon, rain pounding on the window as Kenny dozed against him, startled awake with the click of the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up to find the old camera held above them, Kyle’s sweet smile reflected in the lens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One final memory, Kenny whispered later, held Kyle’s free hand as the redhead glued the final polaroid into its rightful space, right beside the picture of the two at their wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle brought Kenny’s hand up, planting a gentle kiss over the golden band before moving the kisses to Ken’s lips, smiles on both their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>